Sora 'Kat' Katsumi-Hayato
Shine bright. Let the green flow. Crystallize. Melt. Fall under the thrall of the emerald. The star shines forever.' ''-- Captain Commander Makato Kiyoshi Sora Katsumi-Hayato (prefers to go by Kat) is the captain for Squad Nine, Editor In Chief for the Seireitei Communicaion, Head of the Media Department and Vice President of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is also the wife of Squad Two's captain Jentoru Hayato. Info '''Name: Sora Katsumi-Hayato aka Kat Hayato Position: Captain of Division 9 , Editor in Chief of the Seireitei Communication, Head of the Media Department Sex: Female Height: 5'3 Hair: Long brunette hair down to her back with a black ribbon tied around her head as a head band. Eye Color: Emerald Green Description Looks Description: Kat's most defining feature are her emerald green eyes. She is a petite girl standing at 5'3 and only weighing 103 lbs. She also has a green star tattooed on either shoulder blade. She wears a halter top style shihakushō and a long sleeved haori. Reiryoku Color: Emerald Green Personality: Kat is a sweet, hard working girl yet also feisty. She tends to be very friendly unless you get on her bad side and gets along with almost everyone. She loves to write and when she isn't spending time training or with Jenturo, she is writing or reading. She can be a bit too flirty when she has been drinking. She loves to attend parties thrown in Seireitei when she can. She also enjoys baking especially her signature mint chocolate chip and chocolate chip cookies. Hobbys/Interests: She enjoys going to and planning parties, spending time with her husband and friends, reading, writing, working on the Seireitei Communication Zanpakuto - Suigyoku Seito Tenshi Suigyoku Seito Tenshi (Emerald Star Angel) is a katana with a blade two and a half feet in length. It's hilt is green with black stars 'Inner World' Kat's inner world looking something similar to an emerald forest. There are many weeping willows and beautifully shaped trees. Emerald Forest 'Shikai' - Ihotsu (Pierce) When in shikai form, the blade glows emerald green and five five-pointed ninja stars (also glowing green) float above her. The ninja stars are used as projectile weapons that return to her once they have been used. They have unlimited use. They are activated by using her fingers to show the amount of stars to be used (one finger - one star, two fingers - two stars, etc.) and pointing in the direction for them to go. Release: 'Ihotsu (Pierce), Suigyoku Seito Tenshi 'Ability 1 Suigyoku Hoshi ''(Emerald Star) When the enemy is struck by a ninja star, the wound begins to crystallize (with green crystals around the opening of the wound) keeping it from healing. If struck by her sword, the wound will crystallize. The stars move at incredibly fast speed making them difficult to dodge. At the snap of my fingers, the crystals on any and all wounds explode, hitting the enemy with little emerald crystals. 'Ability 2' ''Suigyoku Seiza (Emerald Constellation) Three emerald green ninja stars shoot out from her sword at a time. 'Bankai' - Amo Tsubasa (Sky Wings) Bankai Ability When in bankai form, Kat gains wings similar to her zanpakuto spirit. Instead of having five floating ninja stars, there are now fifteen. She no longer has to point to aim the stars but instead can aim them telepathically which also improves her aim. She also can shoot five stars stars from her sword instead three and can decide on how many to shoot at a time. She can now make barriers with the floating stars. 'Story' Pre-Gotei 13 History as a Shinigami Bankai